Ghostly Friendship
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Teddy Lupin makes friends with the most unlikely person during his first year at Hogwarts.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Cards Against Humanity, Pokemon Gym Battles!, Religious Education: Wiccan Ritual Tools assignment, Build a Cheese Board, Pop Figure Collection Club, and Bath Bomb Making Workshop on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Cards Against Humanity I went with I got 99 problems but dead parents ain't one.". For Religious Education: Wiccan Ritual Tools assignment I wrote for Task Two which was write about someone spending time with a ghost. For Pokemon Gym Battles! I wrote for entering Ghost Type Gym's location prompt of Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. For Build a Cheese Board I wrote for Extras Dried Apricots dialogue prompt of "What am I supposed to dot about it?". For Pop Figure Collection Club I wrote for Ant Man - Scott Lang's Pym Particles action prompt of running away. For Bath Bomb Making Workshop I wrote for Fresh Avocado - (character) Neville Longbottom, and Coriander Seed Oil - (character) of Teddy Lupin. I hope you all enjoy Ghostly Friendship.**

"I got 99 problems but dead parents ain't one," one the Slytherin students crowed across the Great Hall at Teddy Lupin.

The eleven year old boy turned as red as his hair was at that moment in both anger and embarrassment. Of course Richard Payne would be the one be singing that. He was a Muggle-born that got placed into Slytherin which should be weird with all the prejudice going on still. But it seemed the black haired grey eyed monster of boy was fitting in well because most of his Slytherin cronies were singing along. Or else keeping a beat for him.

There is a commotion up at the teacher's table and Teddy looks over in time to see one of the Professors being restrained from storming over to the Slytherin table. He could see from where he sat at the Hufflepuff table that they were having a hard time convincing the teacher to calm down.

That must be Professor Longbottom, he thought miserably as he slouched down to avoid being laughed and pointed at from the Slytherin table. He could still hear their song repeating over and over in the back of his mind. Taking one last look at Professor Longbottom he decided he didn't want to stay in the Great Hall any longer.

"What?" Richard called after him. "Little baby don't want like our song?"

"Leave him alone," he heard someone call across the Great Hall as he raced away from the it.

He doesn't know how long he's been running but he does know he needs to stop. Looking around he spots a door and ducks into not checking to see if it was a classroom or not. Once inside the room he takes in his surroundings. It's a dark bathroom with a circle of sinks in the middle.

"Running away from something?" a female voice asks from somewhere behind him.

Turning around Teddy found himself face to face with the see visage of the ghost his Uncle Harry had told him a lot about. Moaning Myrtle. "I was running away," he muttered looking at his shoes. "These Slytherin's were making fun and the fact that I have no parents."

"But you do have parents. They're just dead like me. Right?"

"What am I supposed to do about it? How am I supposed to make them stop making fun of me about it? I didn't ask for my parents to die on me." Teddy feels the tears stinging his eyes. He didn't want to cry not in front of a ghost. Not in front of anyone besides his family.

"I don't know." Myrtle mused a bit. "You see I was running away from being made fun of too the day that I died. So it's probably not best to take my advice on the matter."

Teddy quirked an eyebrow at the ghost and after a few minutes he broke into laughter. "I"m sorry," he giggled. "I didn't mean to laugh at that. It's not funny when someone dies."

"No. It's not."

He thinks for a second before he speaks again. "Did you know my parents?" Teddy asks Myrtle a hopeful look on his face.

Myrtle doesn't have the heart to tell him she has never met his parents before. But she does know about them. She's heard stories of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Hermione Granger used to visit Myrtle's bathroom a lot the years following the war and Myrtle couldn't blame her. There were apparently a lot of people who'd died during the battle. Myrtle began asking Hermione to tell stories about the dead and that seemed to help the living girl out a lot.

"I've heard of them, Teddy Lupin," Myrtle tells the boy. "They seemed like very brave people if you ask me."

"That's what everyone else tells me." A hopeful look crosses Teddy's face and a thought. A very hopeful thought. "You haven't seen them roaming around Hogwarts? Have you?"

The question breaks Myrtle's unbeating heart because she can see the hope etched clear on this boy's face. She wishes she can lie to him but she knows from what Hermione Granger has said this boy's parents passed into a realm of peace. He wouldn't be finding them here or in any other place where ghosts were present. Shaking her head she give Teddy a small sad smile. "I think they've passed on," she told the boy. "Not everyone chooses to come back as a ghost."

At this Teddy's last hope of seeing his parents was dashed. The tears that had been stinging his eyes a minute earlier were now flowing down his face freely. He had been hoping that his parents would be here waiting to meet him but he guessed not.

"I'm sorry to have upset you," Myrtle told him. "But sometimes you just have to tell a person a hard truth up front instead of sugar coating it."

"Thank you, Moaning Myrtle," Teddy whispered wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Just Myrtle if you please. I don't know why everyone thinks my name is Moaning Myrtle."

Teddy began to laugh again. Maybe just maybe he could return to the Great Hall. Turning to Myrtle he smiled at the dead girl hovering inches off the ground. "Can I come back and see you tomorrow?" he asks hopefully.

A feeling Myrtle hasn't felt since before she went to Hogwarts and met Olive Hornby raced through her dead incorporeal body. She was happy for the first time in a long time. Nodding with a huge smile on her face she replied, "Yes. You may."

Teddy Lupin walked to door of the second floor bathroom. Turning at the door he waved good-bye and called out a small, "See you tomorrow, Myrtle," before walking out. Uncle Harry would never believe his first friend at Hogwarts was a ghost.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Ghostly Friendship.**


End file.
